He Is Valiance
by WrenIsARobot
Summary: "A real live bisexual. Where've you been hiding? You know, most of us weren't sure you even existed" Triles future AU. Soon to be rated M.
1. Latency

A/N: So i haven't done this in a while. My writing isn't great but I've been working on this idea for a while now and I hope you enjoy it.

The sound system sucked. The drinks were shit. Overall, Miles did not want to be here. He didn't want to spend his twentieth birthday in some trashy strip club. And not only trashy in the sense that there were naked people everywhere. He didn't hugely mind that. But it was low class in every sense of the term. And his friends were being idiots. They'd chosen this joint in particular because there were both female and male strippers. The club was a mainly queer attraction. And they were acting like "that" group of straight people who go to the gay club and make inappropriate jokes all night and flirt with people of the same sex for their own entertainment. Only, Miles wasn't the only queer in their group ashamed of the others' actions. Shanae and Chelsea who sat on either side of him had been expressing their disgust just moments ago. Now they were ogling over who was, apparently, the most beautiful woman either of them had ever seen. Miles could hardly agree. At least they, along with his male friends, were done pressuring him to get a lap dance. He just wanted to get drunk off this gross pink... whatever this was and get a cab home. They obviously didn't know Miles well enough after these few months at uni to know the apple to his tree hadn't fallen far. He despised his politician father and wasn't close at all with the rest of his posh family. But Miles was a high class bitch and proud.

He sipped his drink, tuning out the girls. His eyes wandered around the room. 'Maybe a lap dance wouldn't be so bad...', the alcohol convinced him. Miles looked over each beautiful body that passed him, trying not to let his gaze linger on the males. Though he wasn't the only queer one here, he wasn't exactly out. Not that he was ashamed... He just...never had a good enough reason to tell people. Yeah. That was it.

After a few minutes, Miles gave up on his stripper search. He had no great desire for the girls here. And waving down a male for a dance didn't exactly make for an ideal coming out. He tuned back in briefly when Shanae offered him the rest of her drink. He accepted and tuned back out, focusing now on some of the half naked dancers who were stationed on platforms around the club. He looked to them for entertainment but found himself judging them one by one in his head. _'Boring. Too outrageous of an outfit. Plain untalented. Is that one drunk?'_ Miles rolled his eyes, watching one of the dancers stumble in place and wave their arms above their head. _'Classssy club is classy'_ he thought. He looked to the next dancer and it was then his eyes landed on one tall, dark haired male. Two very attractive qualities on their own, but still he had this...unconventional beauty about him. Not muscly. But not stick thin either. He was pale and had these subtle curves that managed to make him stand out from the rest. Though he was one of the few dancers with a pole, he didn't make much use of it. But the way he moved his body alone had a barely tipsy Miles mesmerized. The dancer didn't make eye contact with anyone in the crowd, something even the intoxicated dancers went out of their way to do; along with over the top winks and flirtatious smiles- no doubt a tip given to them by whatever dipshit ran this place. Yet none of them managed to grasp his attention like this one did. He looked as if in a daze. Like he could have been dancing carelessly at home alone with headphones on. But he looked so. fucking. good. The beaut turned his back to the crowd, grinding on the pole now. Whenever Miles expected- or hoped, rather - for him to turn around, he didn't. Miles watched and watched and he would watch as long as he had to if he could just get another glimpse of the male's face. In the meantime, he admired that perfectly round tush accented by a glittery article of purple spandex. If that one was making rounds to give lap dances, Miles decided, he'd be worth a spontaneous coming out.

But it wasn't his body Miles was so anxious to see up close. It was his face. There was this sense of mystery the dancer held that, in Miles' increasingly intoxicated mind, would only be revealed in the details of his face. Just as the Mystery turned back around, the lights went low. The main show they'd apparently all been waiting for (or at least that's what the poorly dressed drag queen on stage believed) was about to begin. Miles watched the dancer step down from his platform and disappear into the dark somewhere. His friends all stood up and cheered for the decently hot woman being introduced. He stood only when Chelsea grabbed his arm and shook it persistently. He took her drink from the table now as barter. And his mood only shot down from there. Somehow, the thought that the odds of ever seeing that boy again were slim to none depressed him like no other. A go-go boy, he told himself. A somehow classier version of a stripper. What a joke. Everyone and everything here was a joke.

"I'm going for a smoke" he announced to no one in particular, not caring if anyone heard, really. He grabbed his jacket and left. For good. He was done with tonight. Done with his stupid friends. Done with his stupid birthday. And he wished he could be done with hiding. He didn't care what people thought of him. Not normally. So why did he insist on keeping this single trait about him a secret when it kept him from enjoying himself? Maybe if everyone knew, he wouldn't feel so alone here. Maybe he wouldn't be wondering day in and day out since he discovered this other part of himself what it'd be like to be with a guy... To kiss them. To touch them. To make them feel pleasure and vice versa. He dreamed about it. Thought about it when he shouldn't. To the point where he was starting to feel ashamed. And feel pathetic for feeling ashamed. Maybe then he wouldn't be drooling over strippers. When had he become so desperate? He lit a cigarette and brought it to his lips, letting his eyes dramatically fall closed as he took that first drag. He soon opened them, wanting to keep an eye out for a taxi. He heard the doors behind him open and shut. One pair of footsteps. They stopped and Miles kept his eyes ahead, not wanting to make awkward eye contact with some strange drag queen who'd stepped out for a smoke.

The steps started again, then became distant. Miles turned his head to look in the direction he'd heard them.

Well fuck... Take that, Odds.

 **() () ()**

"It's the show you've all been waiting for..."

The dancer let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. That was his cue. To step down and out of view of these thirsty eyes. To clock out. To go home. Or as homey as the floor of Tori's dorm room could get. He went to the back with the rest of his bare chested coworkers and anxiously slipped into his clothes. Couldn't a place that employs people to walk around in the nude afford to be generous with the heat? Of course not. Not a place like Supernova. He put on his coat and left the building. He stopped to get a look at his surroundings, a habit he'd gotten into since moving to the big city. The block seemed to be vacant of anyone but him and a smoker standing close to the curb. Feeling safe, or safe enough, he walked away from the club and to the end of the block, stopping at his usual bus post. His hands were shoved deep in his pockets, feeling them already start to tingle. New York's winter wasn't any better than Toronto's and the fashionable gloves he had on just weren't made for a night like this. He stared to his left, waiting and waiting for a bus to come into view and save him from the chill. He heard footsteps approaching from his right and picked up on the faint smell of cigarette smoke. There was silence for a bit. Then he heard a deep but sort of nasally voice ask him "know how long till it gets here?"

He turned to see a boy about his age and at almost exact eye level. The Smoker. Normally he'd be wary in a situation like this, but he was too over tonight to worry. Besides, he seemed harmless. Maybe even a little familiar. "Not too long. Maybe fifteen minutes?"

The boy nodded and Tristan looked to his left again, barely noticing him bite his lip from his peripheral. But he could feel his eyes on him.

"Do you go to Taylor?" He decided to avoid an awkward, silent wait.

The boy nodded and his green eyes seemed to gleam beneath the street light. "Yeah... How did you know?"

Tristan shrugged simply. "You seem artistic enough. What are you in for?"

"Dance. And Fine Arts. You?"

"Theatre and Fashion" He nodded then went back to bus watching.

...

"I'm Miles... Hollingsworth"

"Tris..." he nodded, looking at the other boy curiously. "Hollingsworth, eh? Like, mayor of Toronto Hollingsworth?"

Green Eyes' face subtly fell but he tried to shake it with a weak snicker. "That would be my father" He didn't seem proud to say that. Embarrassed more fit his vibe.

"So you're the missing child no one talks about..."

"Not exactly missing... Boarding school"

He raised his brows briefly. "Small world"

"Isn't it?" He asked rhetorically. "...Never in a million years did I think I'd be standing here on a bus stop with _the_ , one and only Tris"

Tristan snorted but had to fight his lips from smiling. "Is that your way of asking my full name?"

"Possibly" Green Eyes said with a playful smirk.

"Tristan" He hesitated before realizing this boy had revealed a lot to him a moment ago. He could literally go home and Google endless information on his family. "Milligan"

He nodded. "So are you from Toronto?"

"Yep. Though I'm flattered you mistook me for a native"

Miles snickered. "I should have known. Accent's so familiar, I overlooked it... Where'd you go to school?"

"Degrassi... With your siblings" He couldn't help but chuckle, the world seeming to get smaller as he thought about it.

"And my childhood best friend" Green Eyes added.

"Shit, who?"

"Winston Chu?"

Tristan sneered. "Oh. Him?"

"Yeah, why?" He raised a furry brow.

"He's an asshole" Tristan said with no fear of the other boy's reaction.

Both his brows were raised now, smiling in amusement.

He went on. "A big asshole. Like, not even the hot jock kind with a _reason_ to think he's better than everyone."

Miles looked up as if considering this then nodded. "Yeah"

Tristan chuckled at his agreeing and it seemed to cause his smile to grow.

There was an icy breeze and Tristan's form stiffened. He took in a shaky breath and exhaled the same, a cloud of chill leaving his mouth. He hated the cold. Why didn't he go to LA, again? He found himself asking this much too often.

"Do you live in the dorms?"

Tristan nodded. "Yeah... Sort of"

Green Eyes nodded, not seeking further explanation. He stepped closer to the curb and within a couple of minutes, he'd hailed a cab. "Come on" he gestured for Tristan to come and opened the car door for him. Without hesitation, the darker haired boy got in the back of the yellow car, Miles sliding in after him. He attempted to give the driver directions but Tristan jumped in, guessing the brunette's mind was being clouded by some form of alcohol. The car began moving and he kept his eyes ahead. Green Eyes spoke up, "I was blindfolded on the way here"

Tristan smiled a smile of pity once he'd put two and two together. He of all people knew Supernova ran very short of being surprise worthy. "I'm guessing you ditched whoever brought you"

Green Eyes nodded.

"I'm also gonna say this wasn't your last night as a free man or whatever..."

"No", he chuckled. "Birthday"

"Ah" _My apologies,_ he planned to say but the words never left his mouth. He didn't know why. It was safe to assume the birthday boy had seen him dancing in there.

"So... What were _you_ doing there?"

...

"You didn't notice me?"

"No"

 _Lie,_ Tristan noted casually. "I work there"

"Oh" He nodded simply.

() () ()

The blackness of his hair and the blue in his eyes contrasted violently. His lips were plump and pink and Miles noticed they sparkled every now and then. His cheeks did too. He didnt think to question it. He didn't bother to conclude it was the result of sloppily removed stage makeup. His voice was strong but it held delicacy and the slightest queer lisp. Once they were in the cab and out of the glow of street lights, Miles managed to avert his eyes and sop up his theoretical drool. The moment he approached the stranger on the bus stop, it seemed every drop of alcohol he'd consumed went into working up the courage to open his mouth and speak; leaving him sober as a whistle. He flirted. Or tried to. He'd never spoken to a guy like that before. With intention. And now he sat beside him in the warm vehicle. He defended his sobriety with words that led to other words and he found himself playing dumb, then blatantly lying. It seemed necessary at the time, but Miles hadn't quite worked out the reasons why to himself yet. Maybe he wasn't all that sobered up. But he knew what he wanted, what his goal was.

They shared a few more words before exiting the small space. Miles paid the driver and kept the dancer from contributing any money. Their voices collided. "Thanks for the-come up for a drink?"

A/N: I have nothing to say other than Club Supernova represents how shitty I thought those minis were. Thanks for reading! Reviews are always nice (:


	2. Immunity

**A/N: I've been writing and rewriting and tweaking this thing for so long it's all become a blur so I'm just gonna post it already lol. Enjoy and please forgive the ridiculous delay. Also, just to be clear I'm a 19 year old male. I think it's important to be transparent with your age and such when releasing this type of content. (:**

'Sex'

It was the first thought to enter Tristan's mind.

'He wants sex'

It was a blatant thought. A bit of a warning. Yet he found himself stepping into the elevator of the Mens' dorm, anyhow.

Green Eyes hit the button for the third floor. They exchanged awkward glances in which every time their eyes met, one would look away. Miles eventually huffed out his nose in amusement causing a small smile to form on Tristan's lips. He kept his eyes on the glowing **3** until the elevator stopped and he followed Miles' lead until they reached his room. Miles swiped his keycard and led him inside. Only one bed. A love seat where his roommate's should be. A mini fridge with quite a few wine glasses on top. His eyes scanned the room until Miles offered to take his coat. He hesitated to slip out of it but did and handed it over, watching the brunette drape it over a chair. "Nice set up you have here..."

"Thank you" He was already out of his coat and Tristan continued taking in his surroundings, his arms crossed over his chest like a shield.

"Red or white?"

"Huh?" He turned to see the brunette holding up two wine bottles. Tristan blinked. "Um. White."

Miles nodded and slid the red back in, then grabbed a glass. He pried the cork out with his teeth and began pouring it. He glanced up at the dark haired beauty who was paying absolutely no attention to him. A glance turned into staring and he soon felt something cold trickle down his hand. _Fuck. Pouring. You were pouring, you dickhead_. He sipped to keep it from spilling any more then set the glass down, filling another. Tristan focused his eyes on Miles again and noticed the very full glass. He swallowed nervously but calmed when the brunette handed him a half-full one. Miles took another sip of his before nodding in the direction of the love seat. "Wanna, um..." Tristan nodded and followed his lead.

"So... How much did it cost to get a single room?"

He shrugged. "Bribery. Half-assed rich persuasion. Not much."

Tristan nodded, sipping his wine to suppress the resentment he felt toward the rich stranger.

"My mom's doing, not mine" Miles added.

'You don't seem to mind'

Tristan didn't say that. "Did you have your own room at boarding school, too?"

He shook his head. "Everyone there had money. Bribes were useless"

"Ah."

He bit his lip, sensing the bitter vibe the darker haired boy was giving off. "You get stuck with a shit roommate?"

Tristan nodded simply for the sake of not having to explain his living situation. Besides, that wasn't why he was here. And he knew that they both knew that.

"Does he snore? Leave his shit laying around?" Miles tried to keep his tone light.

Tristan looked straight at him; it was one of the few times that night he'd made eye contact and Miles stopped breathing every time.

He didn't understand why the brunette was still talking. Sure they'd talked on the bus stop, but... he was here. Miles had him in his room. His bed was a few feet from where they sat. He considered just leaning in and kissing him; showing Miles he knew his purpose here. But something stopped him.

"Snores"

Miles nodded and bit his lip once more, looking down at his drink before taking another sip. Was it just him or was this guy really not into him?

Tristan's eyes took yet another journey around the boy's room. "...How long have you been here? At Taylor?"

"This is my first semester."

"And you turned how old today?"

"Twenty"

He added on when Tristan didn't respond. "I had the pleasure of enduring two senior years"

"Why's that?" _'Why are you telling me this?'_

"I, uh... did something stupid. Got suspended. When I was allowed back, I was so far behind it didn't seem worth trying"

Tristan nodded. He could relate. Only he'd never stopped trying. "What'd you do?"

"Started a fire... Total accident though."

"So you're not some pyro?" Tristan joked, indulging in another sip of wine.

"Nah..." the brunette gave a delayed chuckle.

Tristan let out a short one in response. The alcohol was starting to hit him.

"What was your high school experience like?" Miles asked him.

Tristan paused and looked ahead of himself, shrugging. "It was okay."

Miles nodded, slightly frustrated with his inability to keep a conversation going with the boy beside him.

Tristan spoke up after a moment. "I was so.. pathetic" He spoke with an amused tone.

Miles smirked a bit with curiosity. "How so?"

He shrugged. "I just was. I thought I needed _love_ or whatever." He finished off his glass.

"And you don't now?"

Tristan shook his head. "Love is the last thing I want"

"What _do_ you want?" Miles asked biting his lip.

He paused then slowly turned turned to face the brunette. "What do _you_ want?"

 _'You'_ the brunette thought in both a sexual and non sexual way. God. He swore he grew more pathetic with age.

Tristan spoke again. "Why am I here?"

Miles debated giving a bullshit answer or a much too real one. "So... I like girls"

That definitely wasn't what Tristan was expecting.

"I've dated girls. But... I also... am attracted to guys" It was the first time he'd said it out loud and his heart was beating much too fast for comfort.

Tristan could sense that he was nervous. "Huh. A real live bisexual. Where've you been hiding?"

Miles gave a light chuckle, naturally looking down.

"You know" he added teasingly "most of us weren't sure you even existed"

"Yeah, well..." He rolled his eyes with a smile, relieved by Tristan's response. He'd expected him to snicker and question whether he was _really_ attracted to girls as well as boys.

Tristan waited for him to go on.

"Ever since I realized..that, I've wondered what it'd be like to be with a guy" Miles forced the last of those words out his mouth.

"Sexually?" he asked just to be sure.

Miles nodded, holding his bottom lip between his teeth again.

"And you want me to be your first." He took the brunette's lack of response as response enough to capture his lips in a sudden kiss. Miles' lashes fell to his cheeks.

Feeling him barely reciprocate, Tristan pulled back with a raised brow. The rich boy bit his lip yet again and looked down. Tristan watched him lean his side into the couch and prop his elbow up at the top of the love seat and cradle his head with his hand. _What just happened?_

"I saw you... At the club, tonight"

He paused then found himself falling into the same position as Miles now, looking at him. "I know."

The brunette was taken by surprise. "Did...did you see me too?"

He shook his head. "No. I just know that guys lie when they're trying to get laid."

Miles paused and lowered his eyes. "I didn't go in there looking to sleep with a stripper" he stated bluntly. "I just..." He trailed off seeing Tristan pick up _his_ unfinished wine. _What is he doing?_ Was this the equivalent of those stupid Tumblr memes about stuffing bread sticks in your purse before leaving? Cause if so, it was sort of amusing to watch.

"You knew if I knew you saw me in there, I wouldn't want anything to do with you." Tristan completed for him. Miles didn't respond. "Well you were right"

"But if you knew... then why did you come up here with me?"

He shrugged. "Pretending was nice for a minute. Like we were just two guys attracted to each other who met on a bus stop; who just so happen to be from the same country and go to the same school"

Miles managed to cover his sheepish smile with a smirk. "Well that _is_ where we met, if I remember correctly. And we are from the same country. And we go to the same school" He watched Tristan sipping. "And we have the same taste in wine, apparently"

Tristan rolled his eyes. "As if any of that means anything. I was just saying..." He lost his train of thought.

"Saying...?"

"Those things made me worry less about you being a creep or a serial killer, is all"

"Ah" he responded in a disbelieving tone.

Another eye roll and more sipping. Why wasn't he leaving? Not that Miles was complaining. The handsome stranger could live on his love seat, drinking his wine all day and not allow Miles to lay a hand on him if he wanted.

"Why did you tell me that?" He sounded playfully annoyed.

"Tell you what?" Miles asked.

"That you saw me."

He shrugged. "I don't know. It felt...rape-y?"

Tristan snorted. Since when did guys care about that? He felt Miles' eyes on him as he set the glass down. "What do you say...we go back to pretending. Just for tonight. You can even romanticize the heck out of the way we met by chance or whatever. Just this once."

Miles nodded instantly.

"Okay" he said quietly and Miles saw the faintest of smiles appear on his full lips; faint but welcoming.

Green eyes gave him a dazed stare before quickly reconnecting their lips. He kissed him slowly and Tristan complied, figuring he needed easing into this. He knew he would have appreciated it his first time. Soon, the freshman's hands were at either side of his face and all shyness and apprehension seemed to be lost. Miles was consuming him.

Despite the bitter cold outside, Tristan's lips were soft and undamaged. Miles couldn't say the same for his own. If he were sober, he might've felt a sliver of embarrassment. The paler boy tasted of artificial strawberry and bitter wine. He smelled of something masculine but classier than Axe. Miles kissed him like he'd been waiting for this. And he had been. His fingers traveled up and invaded the other boy's hair, raking through and exploring every wave and subtle curl. Tristan's lips moved actively against his but he didn't show much interest in touching him. God, Miles wanted him to touch him. Both his hands fell to the beautiful male's shoulders and down his chest; traveling back up anxiously and then down again. All this earned Miles was a still hand on his thigh. And that was enough to make his heart race. With every kiss, he became more intoxicated, and moments seemed to blur.

Without much recollection, Tristan found himself laying beneath the rich boy. His neck was being feasted on, sloppily but it caused his arousal to grow against Miles'. He ground his hips up slightly and felt the heir's lips vibrate against his neck with a small, unsuspecting noise. The warmth of his face left his neck and he watched Green Eyes peek down between them, expressing realization. Tristan withheld a chortle. Miles looked him in the eyes, biting his lip as he lowered all the weight of his lower body onto him, and then some. Tristan rejected the eye contact, putting his thundery blues to rest as he ground back into the boy above him; his hands casually rested at his waist. Lord, he had a small waist. His touch sent a shiver up Miles' spine. Which may have had something to do with his cold rings touching the exposed bit of the other boy's back. Miles took his lips captive again and his hands wandered up his shirt, prying and squeezing at his upper body. He could sense the brunette getting all wound up now and Tristan left it up to him to take the next step. He guessed the underclassman understood his responsibility because soon Tristan's pants were being unbuttoned and his lips left abandoned.

Miles' knees inched him backward in between Tristan's legs. He carefully pulled down at the denim starting at the other male's waist, revealing his glittery purple bottoms. A smirk spread across his lips, earning him a "shut up".

"I didn't say anything" His hand covered Tristan's bulge then started stroking it through the sparkles. Miles watched as his eyes fell closed. Doing this felt natural. The alcohol definitely lent him a bit of courage starting out. But doing this was easy. And it was turning him on, just to touch another guy this way.

Tristan opened his eyes halfway and lifted a hand out of habit, ready to Miles what was being done to him. But he had the sudden realization that... he didn't have to. So he didn't. He let his hand rest at his thigh instead and waited to see what Green Eyes would do next.

Miles soon tugged down at the purple along with the remaining denim and Tristan bent his knees and lifted his feet in assistance. And suddenly there was a big dick staring him in the face.

"You okay?"

Miles looked up at him and fought the naturally nervous smile that stubbornly spread onto his lips. "Yeah, I just... never seen one of those up close before"

Tristan smirked in amusement and reached to graze his fingertips over Miles' crotch. "Something tells me that's not true"

He chuckled nervously. "I mean... one that's not my own"

"Well I assure you, they all work the same"

Miles nodded and licked his lips as his gaze returned to Tristan's naked bottom half. And quickly enough, he just went for it. He tapped into what he could remember of one night at a party and what a girl strung out on the same drug he'd taken did for him in a cramped half washroom. The setting was anything but romantic. But he'd enjoyed it.

He watched as Green Eyes took his member into his mouth just a bit suddenly. His own mouth twitched open in surprise. He watched as Miles bobbed his head and stroked whatever wasn't in his mouth. He saw, but... he couldn't really feel anything. His mind wouldn't let him. It wouldn't let him be vulnerable to another man's touch. It refused to be fooled again. To be used and abused. Even if that wasn't what this was. Even if Tristan was consenting to it this time. He watched until the brunette's pretty lashes left his cheeks and his foresty orbs gazed up at him. Then he closed his own eyes, not feigning any pleasure.

Miles took more of him in, carefully, not wanting to gag. That wasn't sexy. Or at least he didn't think it was. His eyes fell closed again, really getting into it as he fooled around with different motions and swirls of his tongue. He peeked up at the darker haired boy again who lay there still, expressionless and quiet. He started to think he was enjoying this more than the dick in his mouth was. After a few more minutes of failing to get a reaction out of the other male, he figured he just wanted to get down to business. So he retrieved a condom from his wallet and not-so-sexily ripped open the package with his teeth as Tristan watched in confusion.

...

"You want me to fuck you?"

Miles looked up at him and nodded nervously. If he was being completely honest... he had no idea whether he really wanted a dick up his ass. But he wanted the stranger to touch him. He wanted to know he was feeling good, to see it and hear it and feel it.

Tristan said nothing. Just stared at him with this hazy look, as if trying to comprehend what Miles wanted. But Miles guessed the confusion passed quickly because now his back was flat on the bed and Tristan was kissing him like he meant it; kissing him like he wanted to.

()

It felt like he was being torn into but the numbing shock left him staring up at the dark haired male who'd been a stranger to him hours ago; mouth agape. Tristan bit his lip, holding the brunette's hips securely. He leaned forward so his forehead touched the pillow right beside where Miles' head lay. "Tell me when you want me to move" he murmured. Even in this position of power, being told what to do only felt right. He wasn't cut out to be a top. But he couldn't find it in himself to deny the rich boy what he wanted. He could feel how tense Green Eyes was and reasonably so. He dipped his face into the stranger's neck and kissed it, tentatively. After a moment of hearing nothing from the other but unsteady breathing, Tristan pressed another kiss to his skin, and then another, each kiss showing a bit more tenderness. And he felt the boy beneath him relax. Then heard him utter an unsure "now".

Miles felt the other male move deeper into him than he already was and then ease out a bit. He grunted weakly at the slow thrusts that followed and thoughtlessly gripped at his shoulderblade. Tristan picked things up a little quicker than Miles would have expected but he didn't protest. It hurt but it was simultaneously starting to feel really fucking good. Tristan felt the underclassman's grip tighten to the point that _he_ was in pain. It irked him but after a moment he realized he should probably check in with him. He lifted his head slightly. "You okay?"

He licked his damaged lips and nodded.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No" he responded quickly.

"Okay." Tristan lowered his head and picked up his movements once more. Miles' grip tightened. "M-Maybe just for a minute"

His hips ceased movement but the heir's boney fingers were still digging into his back. Tristan's lips found his neck again and the boy naturally relaxed underneath him. His back was relieved from Miles' hold but his lips continued to grace his neck with soothing kisses. Maybe his intoxicated brain was having trouble keeping up with the purpose of his actions. But he didn't mind much.

And Miles didn't mind one bit. After a few moments, he heard the boy on top of him ask if he was ready to keep going and he nodded. Tristan leaned up a bit, adjusting their position and noticed Green Eyes staring up at him. It felt as if he was looking to him for guidance ...Tristan liked how that felt. He granted him the eye contact and took the rich boy's wrist, prying his anticipating hand from his back and placed it on his sex. "It's supposed to feel good" he murmured vaguely and Miles nodded, his green eyes begging Tristan not to break their gaze. Ironically, the rich boy's eyes shut at the first thrust and he gave out a moan. Tristan fucked him slowly now and watched as the brunette squeezed and tugged at himself; his imperfect teeth showing those lips no mercy. Muffled noises escaped his throat. "Can I turn you over?" Tristan could see his Adam's apple bob nervously but he gave a hesitant nod. He pulled out slowly and the brunette turned himself over. Tristan tried positioning himself then took the heir by the hips and pulled him up so that he was on his knees. He held himself up with his arms as well. He felt a little too vulnerable for comfort feeling the dark haired male spread his cheeks but the sting of him reentering him was somehow a nice distraction. He groaned and gripped the sheets beneath him. Tristan went on at the same slow pace then picked things up accordingly to the volume of Green Eyes' moans. They seemed less pain induced this time around.

"Fuck" Within seconds of being in this position, Miles had decided he really fucking liked it. Tristan was hitting that glorious spot with every movement and it was intense and overwhelming but not in the way that made him want to stop again. He wanted more. He wanted it harder and faster and- all of the "er"s. Before he could process what was happening, his body began to tense and Tristan seemed to struggle with the speed now. He grunted and failed to hold himself up after reaching his right arm downward, face-down in the sheets now. Barely touching his dick, his body convulsed and released every bit of tension and energy he had in his body. Tristan felt him tremble beneath him. He didn't know how to feel... to be the one leaving another boy vulnerable and breathless. After giving him a minute and then pulling out of him, he decided he liked it. Green Eyes whined, without reason really. He would have been content with Tristan staying inside him, maybe moving a little more. He took a moment or five to catch his breath and accept everything that had just happened before finally sparing the energy it took to turn onto his back again. He scrounged for the bit more it took to grab Tristan by the angle of his neck and shoulder and pull him down to kiss him. Tristan kissed back. His lips tasted raw, like he could taste what lay beneath his flesh. He sucked on Miles' swollen lower lip and Miles involuntarily spared the negative amount of energy he had left to moan and then reach a hand down to Tristan's lingering arousal and stroke it weakly. Tristan's kisses recharged him and his strokes became persistent. His lips stopped moving and Miles heard nothing leave them but uneven breaths. He moved slightly into Miles' hand and Miles could _feel_ his ache. He wanted to make it go away. He inched his face away from Tristan's as much as he could and observed his expression as the strong, seemingly emotionless man finally unraveled before him. His hand moved quicker and Tristan placed a palm on Miles' chest, leaning most of his weight into him. Tristan's stomache twitched against his and his breath became harsh and Miles' hand was suddenly dripping in hot cum. The rest of Tristan's weight fell onto him and his face returned to the pillow beside where the brunette's head lay. His voice scatteredly poured through some of his breathing. Miles brought his clean hand to the other male's head and raked his fingers through his dark mane. And the rest was a blissful blur.

 **A/N: I promise this story will be much more than sex. Feedback of any sort is appreciated. (:**


End file.
